


no one knows you're a cat on the internet

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Internet, POV Outsider, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: An obsessed fan wants to know more about the hot feather guy who randomly keeps appearing in all her social media. And stumbles across an internet conspiracy of Varia Quality. Sometimes there are stones you should leave unturned.(Or the social media AU no one asked for.)





	no one knows you're a cat on the internet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).



> Or rather, the social media AU Blue asked for.

“Kiyoko!! Look, look! SwordmasterVOI totally knows baking YouTuber LEVITHUNDER!”

Kiyoko leaned back, trying to put some distance between the laptop that had been shoved into her face. She raised an eyebrow. “What am I looking at, Ayuka?” she asked irritated. “And what makes you think those two even know each other? It’s two completely different genre, you silly idiot. SwordmasterVOI makes swordfighting videos and LEVITHUNDER makes baking videos.”

Ayuka huffed, shoving her laptop even forward. “But look! See the knife that Levi is using cut lemons here?”

Kiyoko looked at the decorated knife with a carved wooden handle that curved like an umbrella’s handle. Kiyoko wasn’t much of a chef (that Ayuka’s field of expertise), but surely that wasn’t the most comfortable of handles. “And?”

“It’s the same knife that SwordmasterVOI uses in this video here!” Ayuka shuffled her tabs bringing up another video where SwordmasterVOI was using a similar knife to show up to blow oncoming swordblows.

Kiyoko groaned. “I regret ever showing you his videos.” She had gotten a little too excited over the fact that she had discovered someone on internet who demonstrated sword skills with an actual sword. It was a dying art these days, even in Japan and to find someone, even if they were foreign, was a treat. She couldn’t contain herself and had to show it her best friend, Ayuka. Clearly it was a mistake.

Ayuka stuck her tongue out.

“That means nothing Ayuka! Maybe they got it from the same place. That doesn’t mean they know each other!” Kiyoko protested.

“Well then what about this?!” Ayuka said, flipping to another tab.

Kiyoko blinked. “Wait, SwordmasterVOI uploaded another video?! Wait, why are you starting at the end! Go back to the beginning!”

“Shhh,” Ayuka hushed. “Just watched.”

“-That is how you shitheads execute a perfect parry with a fucking fork. Anything can be used.” SwordmasterVOI was on the screen, holding up a perfectly good fork. He flung it, off camera. “Also makes a good throwing weapon with enough force-”

“FUCKING TRASH! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW YOUR DAMN FORK!”

Then out of nowhere, a man with feathers in his hair tackled SwordmasterVOI before the camera went crashing to the ground and went black, ending the video.

Kiyoko felt her jaw drop. “...That was your hot feather guy crush,” she said, pointing at the screen.

Ayuka nodded. “Yup. Believe me now?”

“Guess I have to.”

-.-.-Four Months Ago-.-.-

“He’s like so hot! There’s a scar on his face but it just adds you know. Plus those feathers! Never thought I would see the way when someone would pull off feathers like that and not look like a mockery of an stereotype Native American,” Ayuka rambled. “And Levi is such a sweet guy.”

“Wait, isn’t Levi the baker you watch on YouTuber?” Kiyoko asked.

“Yup!”

“Then who are you talking about?” Kiyoko asked. All this time she thought Ayuka had been talking about Levi. But the few times Kiyoko had watched the videos with her, Levi didn’t have a scar or wear feathers. Some crazy piercings, but no feathers.

Ayuka pulled out her phone. There on her lockscreen was a grainy picture of a young man with black hair and piercing red eyes. “This guy!” she said. “Levi started putting a picture on his counter every time he puts makes a new recipe.”

“Why?” Kiyoko asked. Seemed a little odd to her.

“No clue! But I think it’s cute. Levi thinks the world of this guy,” Ayuka said, gushing at the thought. “I can’t blame him. Look at him!”

Sure… He was attractive looking. A little too rough looking for Kiyoko’s own taste, but Ayuka loved a good bad boy appearance.

“So what’s his name?” Kiyoko asked.

“No idea! Levi just calls him Boss,” Ayuka said. She clenched her fist, eyes practically alit with fire. “But I will find out one day!”

“Ayuka…” Kiyoko said with a sigh. Well… Ayuka has had weirder obsessions before. Hopefully this one would blow over sooner than later.

It didn't.

-.-.-.-Present Day-.-.-.-

“So what's up guys? Still training like an obsessed sword idiot, Kiyoko? Still accepting candy from strangers, Ayuka?”

Kiyoko scowled. “Shut up, Sayumi,” she said, crossing her arms.

Sayumi gave her a toothy grin. “So tense, Kiyoko. Your pretty black hair is gonna gray.”

“I don't accept candy from strangers!” Ayuka protested.

Sayumi snickered, patting Ayuka on the head. “You precious sunshine child. Did you already forget last week's incident?”

Kiyoko pressed her lips together. Last week was a strange, strange incident. She didn’t know what was up with that old lady who called herself Reboyama, but something about her that set off Kiyoko’s danger senses. She had been offering Ayuka candy and something about joining an organization… It was all very shady. Kiyoko couldn’t drag Ayuka away fast enough. If they had stayed long enough Ayuka would have been converted.

“She was a little old lady!” Ayuka said, pouting. “She was just try to be nice.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Sayumi said snickering.

“Don’t you have people to terrorize?” Kiyoko said dryly. Sayumi wasn’t exactly a friend, but a little more than just a classmate. They had hung out a few times, for reasons Kiyoko could never understand, but chalked it up to Ayuka’s influence.

“Maybe,” Sayumi said. She pulled out her phone, flipping through. “Heh, my fortune good today.”

Ayuka peered over Sayumi’s shoulder. “Viper’s Fortunes. For 1000 yens, I will read your fortunes.”

Kiyoko wrinkled her noses. “I can't’ believe you would spend ten dollars one something like that.”

“It’s always accurate. After all, Viper told me I would run into a naive idiot and a sword obsessed today. And right about now, I would be finding 500 yen on the ground.”

“Shiny!” Ayuka said, pointing to the ground.

Sayumi bent down to scope up the coin. She held out the 500 yen coin for Kiyoko to see. “See like I said, always come true.”

“That’s so cool!” Ayuka said.

“But is it worth 1000 yens?” Kiyoko asked.

“I’ve made back half my money. It’s worth it,” Sayumi said. “But I understand your skepticism. After all, it isn’t like you have the pocket change to spare, do you.”

“Shut up!” Kiyoko snapped. So her family was a little on the poor side. Sayumi’s, on the other hand, was on rich side and was always teasing her about this.

“Sayumi!” Ayuka scolded. “That isn’t nice!”

Sayumi waved her hand. “So sensitive. Honestly, lighten up a little.” She flipped her hair and slaunter off.

-.-.-

“Argh!” Kiyoko screamed. “She makes me so mad!!”

Ayuka patted her on shoulder. “Have a cookie,” she said, handing over a neon green one.

Kiyoko looked at the cookie. “Why is it green?”

“Levi’s super emerald green sugar cookies!!” Ayuka said. “Make all your friends green with envy!” She pulled out her laptop. “Here! Let’s just look up stupid stuff.”

A familiar blue background popped. “Tumblr? Really?” Kiyoko said with a groan. “You know this is probably one of the worst social media websites you could be on right?”

“Facebook is worse,” Ayuka sang. She typed in frogboyillusions into the URL.

“I don’t want to know,” Kiyoko asked. The blue background was gone and there showing shade of purple and black. It looked like an emo teenager had designed it, only instead of skulls, it had pineapple and frogs.

“His posts are really funny! There are a lot of memes!”

Kiyoko sighed. Ayuka and her memes. Honestly, she was all over the place.

“Hey… wait a minute,” Kiyoko said, pointing to frogboyillusions newest post. It was the Gru’s Plan Meme. Written on the first panel was “Steal Wine” followed by “Steal more Wine”. The third and fourth panel had Ayuka’s hot feather guy’s face plastered on it with the work ‘Kidnap’ above his head.

Ayuka let out a high pitched screamed and grabbed her laptop back. “How do these people know each other!” Ayuka shouted.

-.-.-

“Ayuka-chan! Kiyoko-chan! Please, please, come with me to Tokyo!” Mayu clapped her hands together in a pleading moment.

Ayuka opened her mouth before Kiyoko stopped her with a raising of her hand. “Wait,” Kiyoko said, knowing full well that Ayuka would have agreed in a heartbeat. “What for, Mayu-chan?”

Tokyo was a long way off and a decent price of a train ticket. It wasn’t something they could just willy-nilly go ahead and do.

Mayu pulled up her instagram account. “Last night, prettypeacock posted on instagram about the best way to catch a boy’s attention was this cute and adorable outfit. It’s so pretty and it’s only on sale at the Saiko Department store in Shinjuku Ward in Tokyo!”

“Shopping,” Kiyoko said with pressed lips. “Why do you want us to come?”

“Because everyone else I asked said they couldn’t go!” Mayu tugged on her pigtail in distress.

Kiyoko looked at Mayu’s phone, eyeing the selfie of a much older man with shocking green mohawk (was that the right word?) and a red feather boa. “And… you really trust what this guy is saying?” This was not the person Kiyoko would be taking fashion advice from.

Mayu puffed out her cheeks. “Of course! He always predicts the latest trends! You just don’t understand his fashion sense!”

“These are some pretty cute outfits,” Ayuka said, scrolling through the photos. “Ooo! This dress is cute!”

“Aren’t they?” Mayu said with glee. She huddled next to Ayuka. “He recently did a male jacket line that was just to die for. He didn’t release where he got them from though.”

“Ooo! Where! Gimmie!” Ayuka said. She froze upon seeing the photo. “Impossible.”

“Ayuka?” Kiyoko asked.

Ayuka handled her Mayu’s phone. Kiyoko looked down, and there was Ayuka’s hot feather guy in a striking black leather jacket. He was pointing a gun at camera, scowling darkly.

“You’re kidding,” Kiyoko said, in disbelief. What was he doing here?

“I don’t understand!” Ayuka cried out. “What does a baker, sword-trainer, shitlord, and fashion instagramer have to do with this guy?!?”

Kiyoko had a feeling they really didn’t want to know the answer to that.

-.-.-

“So Ayuka-chan has a crush on this hot feather guy?” Mayu asked.

They were walking down the streets of Tokyo in Harajuku, looking for the store that prettypeacock had recommended.

“It’s not a crush!” Ayuka protested.

“It’s an obsession,” Kiyoko said.

“It’s not that either!!” Ayuka wailed, leaning on Kiyoko’s shoulder. “You’re so mean, Kiyoko.”

“How else do you describe your detailed findings of scrolling through every post, video, blog, picture? At this point you’ve probably seen more of SwordmasterVOI’s videos than I have and I’m the one who likes swords,” Kiyoko pointed out. Ayuka carried around a notebook detailed all the times the hot feather guy appeared. She was knee deep into last year’s posts, sorting through it all.

“It’s a mystery!” Ayuka said. “Don’t you want to know?”

Not really. And exactly why Kiyoko needed to keep an eye out on her friend.

“We’re here!” Mayu shouted, changing the subject. She skipped through the front door and zoomed in on the first display. “Over here!”

“Hahi! This is the dress!” Out of nowhere a dark brown haired girl appeared, swiping up the dress before Mayu even had a chance to look at it. “Look Kyoko-chan! Isn’t it adorable?!”

Mayu reached her hand out. “N-no! I was sooooo close!”

-.-.-

Kiyoko looked around. When Ayuka had invited her stopped over after club, she hadn’t expected the sugary smell to be so strong. It seemed Ayuka was stressed baking. Kiyoko had spotted at least two cakes, four dozen cupcakes and three boxes of various different cookies.

She placed her kendo gear on the ground and out of the way before heading into the kitchen. There, Ayuka was furiously whipping up a meringue. Her brow furrowed in deep concentration.

“May I ask why you’re on a baking spree?” Kiyoko asked. She swiped at one of the green sugar cookies, cooling on the rack.

“Help yourself,” Ayuka said tersely.

Oh dear. She was upset. Ayuka got snappy when that happened. “What’s wrong?” Kiyoko asked.

“Nothing!” Ayuka protested. She placed her mixing bowl down, the white peaks of the meringue standing tall.

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow.

“Alright!” Ayuka snapped, looking glum. “Just, you know Sayumi’s fortune teller website? The hot feather guy appears as one of the testimonies. Then I found a whole set of nico nico music videos that feature him as the bad guy by OhMyStomachHurts. He also appeared in wine soaked red velvet cake in Levi’s newest people, eating said cake. And then I found an entire instagram dedicated to taking pictures of him by GreenThunderLove.”

“Why exactly is this guy so important to you?” Kiyoko asked.

“I don’t know!” Ayuka said, distressed. “Yeah, he’s cute and hot but it’s driving me up the wall that he keeps appearing in all my social media websites! I even broke down and bought a fortune from Sayumi’s fortune teller asking about him and they sent back a brand new picture of hot feather guy!”

Kiyoko frowned. “Ayuka…”

“I know! It’s terrible,” Ayuka moaned. She slumped over her kitchen counter, kicking up flour.

Kiyoko reached over to patted Ayuka on the shoulder. “You should try to move on,” she said. “C’mon, I’ll even enter that kendo competition at shopping mall for free food supplies for a year. You can bake to your heart’s content. No more obsessively finding out more about this guy okay?”

Ayuka sniffled. “Okay.”

Kiyoko smiled before another one of Ayuka’s creations caught her eyes. “...Ayuka is that purple cake smoking?”

Ayuka whimpered. “Yes. It’s from one of Levi’s videos. He had a guest baker calling herself Scorpion. I don’t know what went wrong. I followed the recipe exactly!”

“Just make sure you throw it away before someone unsuspecting eats it.”

-.-.-.-

She didn’t like to brag about it, but Kiyoko considered herself to be decently good at the sword. By decently good, she was actually the national reigning champion in the female high school division for the last two years. She always felt a little uneasy about entering public competitions as a result, feeling it was a little unfair that she had an unnatural advantage.

But since anyone could enter, young or old, skilled or unskilled, it was anyone’s game.

That point was being driven home right now. Kiyoko grit her teeth as she deflected another blow from her opponent. It was a boy around the same age as her, but his skill was unheard of. She had never seen him at any of the school tournaments before. Which was impossible. With his level of skill, he would be regularly winning tournaments.

Maybe he didn’t attend a school with a kendo club? But Kiyoko was a frequent visitor to many dojos in the area. Unless she missed him every time she visited his particular dojo.

Mostly, that damn smile of his was infuriating.

“Haha, you’re pretty good,” the boy said.

“You are too,” Kiyoko said coldly. She couldn’t shake the feeling that he was _toying_ her.

She shifted her stance. It wasn’t a standard technique but since he was so skilled, it was a perfect time to actually test it against someone who could take the hit. “Kyaaa!” She trusted her shinai forward in a fury, relentlessly attacking.

The boy whistled, effortlessly defecting her attack. “Zanna di Squalo. Not bad, but not as strong as the real thing.” Then for a brief second, his smile faded and a serious expression took its place. “If you can pull off that, then I’ll show you mines.”

He blurred, a thrust so fast she couldn’t keep her eyes on it. “Shajiku no Ame,” he said, disarming her.

“We have a winner!!” the announcer shouted.

Kiyoko’s knees gave out as she sunk to the floor, breathless. That was so fast. It was harder than any tournament she had been in.

“Sorry about that,” her opponent said, offering her a hand up. “I don’t normally enter these things, but dad’s birthday is coming up and it seemed like a good gift for the family business.”

Kiyoko narrowed her eyes, accepting the offered hand. “Who are you? You’re too good to not be at Nationals every year and I’ve never seen you before!”

“Yamamoto Takeshi. You’re Fujiwara Kiyoko, right? I saw you in the newspaper,” Yamamoto said with a grin. “I’m not in Kendo Club at school. I prefer baseball.”

Kiyoko let out a strangle sound. Baseball? He was in Baseball Club and not Kendo Club? Was his school blind? That kind of talent shouldn’t be wasted!

“And what did you mean that attack wasn’t as strong as the real thing?”

Yamamoto’s smile grew brighter. “Oh, I train with Squalo all the time. You need to push off harder on your back foot to gain more power, plus his is way more faster.”

“Squalo… SwordmasterVOI?” Kiyoko said. “You know him personally? You train with him personally?!” And he was in baseball club?! She couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

“Excuse me,” the announcer cut. “We need Yamamoto-san to fill out the paperwork for his prize.”

“Right, coming!” Yamamoto said, following after the announcer.

“Yamamoto-san!” Kiyoko shouted.

He stopped and looked back at her, curiosity reflected in his eyes.

“I want a rematch one day,” Kiyoko shouted.

Yamamoto smiled at her. “Sure thing. Come anytime you want.”

-.-.-.-

“It’s okay, Kiyoko,” Ayuka said, snuggled next to her. “There’s always gonna be another one of those competitions.”

Kiyoko scooped at her chocolate ice cream, sulking. True. But it didn’t make her feel any better. Especially because she had lost to someone who was more interested in baseball than Kendo. It just wasn’t fair.

Wait a minute. “Didn’t you get rid of that?” she asked, pointing with her spoon to her dresser drawer. Another purple smoking cake sat on it. Kiyoko could swear it was glowing ominously.

“I got rid of the first one! This was my second attempt. I don’t know where I’m going wrong,” Ayuka protested.

“That’s why you brought over ice cream instead, huh,” Kiyoko said. She was thought it was a little strange that Ayuka had shown up with store bought ice cream.

“Maybe…” Ayuka mumbled.

“Just get rid of it before someone in my family decides to try it.”

-.-.-.-

Ayuka sighed, leaning forward, resting her elbows on the park table and rested her chin in her hands. She glumly stared at the box in front of her. Once again, that blasted purple cake failed. Where was she going wrong?

There was yelp and someone ducked beneath the table. Ayuka blinked, peering underneath. A boy her age with fluffy brown hair and eyes stared sheepishly smiled at her. “Tell me when the baby dressed in a suit and a fedora leaves?” he pleaded.

Ayuka sat back up, looking around. There in the corner of her eye, she spotted a said toddler wandering in a different direction, vanishing into the bushes.

“He’s gone,” Ayuka said.

The boy popped out from beneath the table, sighing in relief. “Thank you.”

“Hide and go seek with your brother?” Ayuka asked.

He laughed nervously. “Something like that… I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

“Sakamoto Ayuka,” she said. “I think it’s great you’re willing to play with your sibling so young.”

Sawada just laughed more. “Oh, um, your box is smoking.”

Ayuka yelped, noticing that yes, purple smoke was coming out of her box. She yanked off the cover, pulling out the purple cake. “Are you so toxic that you’re corroding the box?!” she shouted in frustration.

“Purple… cake…” Sawada trailed off.

Ayuka sighed. “There’s this recipe I keep trying. I follow it exactly and the cake always turns out like this,” she said mournfully. “I don’t understand. Everything else comes out delicious. Why is this the only recipe that comes out poisonous?”

“You didn’t happen to learn that recipe from a pink haired lady?” Sawada asked, wary.

Ayuka blinked. “How did you know? It was a video on LEVITHUNDER’s channel, on youtube, you know the foreign one video channel. She was a guest baker.” She didn’t think Sawada was the type to bake, but who knew?

Sawada groaned slightly. Then he froze like a deer in headlights. “Reborn’s back. Sorry gotta go!” He vanished before Ayuka could ask what he meant.

She glanced down at the cake, grumbling. “I’m going to master this cake one day.

-.-.-

“Ayuka… I’m starting to get a little concerned,” Kiyoko said, crossing her arms. She stared up at the tower of cakes that were slowly being sculptured into the hot feather guy. “I’m worried you’re taking this obsession a little too far.”

“If I knew why I was so obsessed, it would be easier,” Ayuka grumbled. She handed Kiyoko a slice of cake.

Kiyoko paused, resting her fork down on the plate. What? “This isn’t because of a crush?” Kiyoko asked.

“It stopped being about a crush when you told me it was time to move on. You know, last month, right before the kendo competition,” Ayuka said glumly. “I resisted for like two weeks before that nagging feeling of have-to-know come back like Mayu’s swinging purse during a sale.”

“...Is this why you’ve been stress baking even more than usual?” Kiyoko asked.

“Yes!”

“And I see you’re still trying to fix that purple smoking cake recipe.” This time Kiyoko could visibly see floating skulls surrounding the purple cake on Ayuka’s counter. She didn’t know why Ayuka kept trying.

Ayuka scowled, pointing her frosting cover wooden spoon at Kiyoko. “I’m telling you! I have not idea what I’m doing wrong. I followed that recipe exactly!”

Kiyoko sighed. A knock at the door drew her attention. “I got the door,” Kiyoko said. Ayuka waved her off, returning to put the finishing touches to the feathers.

Kiyoko opened the door. “Yes, who i-” she froze, seeing who was at the door.

Piercing red eyes stared down at her, like a predator ready to pounce. A look of boredom on his face didn’t match the oppressive air that hung around him. It was Ayuka’s hot feather guy.

Kiyoko slammed the door shut. “AYUKA!”

She fled to the kitchen just in time to hear him shout, “Oi! Trash! Get rid of this fucking door.”

The sound of door shattering, a blur of silver was all the warning that Kiyoko had. On instinct, she grabbed her fork, parrying the oncoming object. There was a clang, and Kiyoko finally had a moment to register the object that was had been rushing at her was a real sword, held by a very familiar user.

“You’re… SwordmasterVOI, Squalo,” Kiyoko squeaked, stunned. Why… why was he here?!?

“VOI! You’re as good as the brat said you were,” Squalo said; his grin as wide as a shark. “I see you watched my video on how to perform a perfect parry with a fork. You got promise after all. The brat and I can finally have three way battles.”

“What is going on?!” Ayuka said.

Squalo looked at the cake she was standing in front of and burst out laughing. “Is that a cake shaped like the shitty boss?”

Ayuka flushed a bright red. “B-boss? Wait, you work for him?”

Right on cue, Ayuka’s hot feather guy scrolled into the room. He looked at the cake. “Acceptable,” he said with a nod.

Ayuka let out a strangled sound, burying her hands in her face.

“Right,” Squalo said, grabbing Kiyoko and throwing her over his shoulder. “You said you wanted a rematch.”

“Put her down!” Ayuka shouted, throwing her smoking purple cake at Squalo.

Predictably Squalo dodged it. The cake hit the wall, and to Kiyoko’s horror, began to corrode.

“Are you kidding me!” Ayuka shouted. “Why does that cake get even more corrosive and poisonous every time I make it?!?”

“That looked like one of Poisonous Scorpion’s recipes,” Ayuka’s hot feather guy said. “She can come too.”

“XANXUS!”

A browned haired boy stormed into the house, looking frantic.

“Sawada-san?” Ayuka yelped.

Kiyoko could feel a headache starting to build. What was going on? Who were these people? How did everything turn out like this?

Sawada marched over to Squalo and placed a swift punch into Squalo’s stomach, causing him to drop Kiyoko.

“Fucking baby boss,” Squalo snapped.

Sawada stomped on Xanxus’ foot. “We don’t go breaking into people’s houses!” he shouted. “And I can’t believe you two!”

“Trash, you’re getting too gutsy,” Xanxus hissed.

Sawada responded by stomping on Xanxus’ other foot before grabbing his ear and twisting. “And I keep telling you, leave other people out of this. You’re as bad as Reborn!” He grabbed Squalo and dragged them both out of the house.

Ayuka and Kiyoko shared a look. “What was that all about?” Ayuka asked, distressed.

Kiyoko flexed her hand, wishing she at least had her bokken with her. “I have no idea.”

Sawada reappeared, bowing. “I’m so sorry about this, Sakamoto-san. I’ll replace your door,” he said. “Please forgive those two. They don’t know any better.”

“I think you should explain a little bit better,” Kiyoko said.

Sawada laughed nervously. “I will… try.”

-.-.-.-

“I’m… going to delete all my social media accounts,” Ayuka said after Sawada-san left. “Hot feather guy is Xanxus-san and they all work for him, and he works or will work for Sawada-san in the future, which means they all work for Sawada-san.”

Kiyoko had a bad feeling in her stomach. She looked at the brand new door that had been repaired in less than an hour. Something still wasn’t quite right with Sawada-san story.

“And they only knew about us because the guy you faced at the kendo competition knows Sawada-san and Squalo-san,” Ayuka finished.

“I think it’s for the best,” Kiyoko said. She couldn’t shake the feeling they had just narrowly avoided something dangerously.

Ayuka sighed. “There’s only one question left.”

“What?” Kiyoko asked tiredly.

“What am I going to do with a 6ft tall cake of Xanxus-san?”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review on your way out


End file.
